Red Rain
by DarkknightHitman
Summary: Four years after The Joker's reign of chaos, Gotham City is now contending with a serial killer who slashes the throat of his victims. Batman must uncover the identity of this killer, and when he does he'll face something he's never faced before,Something that not even the Dark Knight might be able to stop. Based on the Batman/Dracula Red rain Graphic novel. Set in Nolan universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The streets of Gotham City were dimly lit by the street lights as smoke and steam filled the air of the city. Walking down the empty and darkened streets of the gothic looking city, a girl no more than 20 was walking. She was one of the city's many prostitutes. Having, in her eyes, no other choice, she took to the streets, selling her body in hopes of keeping alive in a city that takes more lives than creates. Down the dark street, she could see a man walking, one of the few who would wander the city's streets during this time of day. She smiled inwardly, hoping this john would pay off and let her go home for the night. She slowly approached him, being a bit cautious as this city has had its fair share of psychopaths. "Hi, honey." She said approaching the man. "E-Excuse me?" The man said. She noticed he had a somewhat thick accent, probably European. "Are you shopping for kicks?" She asked putting her hands on his chest. "I am. I recently arrived from Europe." The girl chuckled. "I could tell by your accent. Come here." She pulled him behind a building." There's a couch here we can use." She slid off the coat she was wearing. "I usually don't ask for money." She pulled him close to her." But if you could help me…" He put a finger over her lip and leaned in, kissing her neck. "I don't give, my dear, I take." Before she could react, she felt a deep, sharp pain in her neck and let out a scream. The figure standing over her enjoyably sucked on the bleeding wound on her neck. Afterwards, he ripped her throat with his elongated teeth, leaving her lying on the couch. He chuckled and licked his lips as he walked away.

A dark figure stood atop the spiraling rooftop of Gotham City, surveying the area. As he looked about, he heard police sirens in the distance. Pressing a button on his wrist, the dark figure jumped along the rooftops and jumped, safely landing on the ground below, his black cape gliding him. In a mere moment, a mammoth tank-like vehicle pulled up beside him. The figure, who was the city's silent guardian, the city's dark knight, got in the vehicle. Once the roof slid shut, he drove his vehicle down the long, dark streets of Gotham, pressing a button on his dashboard. "We have a possible 187 on 62nd and Lincoln, officer on scene found dead body on a couch behind the old abandoned warehouse on 62nd." Batman sped up a little. " . 4th one this week." He thought to himself. He stopped on the opposite side of the warehouse the police were and used his grappling hook to ascend the building. Batman scaled the roof and ducked into the dark alley, listening in on the police. One man stepped forward, His glasses covering his brown eyes as he stepped into the crime scene. "Commissioner." One of the officers called out. Commissioner Gordon walked over to the officer. "What do we have?" He asked looking over the body. "Homicide. The victim can't be no older than 20. She was found with a several slashes along her throat." The officer said showing Gordon the body. Gordon sighed and took his glasses off, wiping them with his handkerchief. "4th on this week. Was there any kind of a weapon?" The officer shook his head. "No, sir. CSU says the slashes on the victim's throat were from some kind of razor bladed weapon. It was sharp enough to completely severe her jugular." Gordon looked onto the alley, seeing movement. "Well, keep looking." Gordon went into the alley, looking around for the source of the movement. "These killings are escalating." Batman said leaning over the fire escape on the building, his cape flowing in the wind. Gordon nodded. "I know and we're no closer to finding this manic then we are finding Bigfoot." Batman just looked at Gordon. "Those slashes weren't caused by any weapon. The slashes are too deep." Gordon folded his arms. "Then if it wasn't some knife or cutting implement, then what's been killing these people?" "I'll look into it" Batman said. "Commissioner!" One of the officers called. Gordon turned his head. "I hope you can figure it…." He turned his head back to see Batman was gone. Gordon sighed and walked back to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Commissioner Gordon walked into Gotham City Hall and sighed. He got called up to Mayor Garcia's office and Gordon was not looking forward to it. Gordon walked into the mayor's office. "You wanted to see me?" he asked. Garcia looked up from his papers on his desk. "Yes, Jim. Sit down." Gordon sat in the chair in front of his desk. "What is it you wanted to see me about?" Garcia looked at Gordon. "It's about these throat slashings." Gordon adjusted his glasses. "What about them?" "I want this maniac off the streets quickly. I'm up for reelection and the last thing I need is for the people of Gotham to think their mayor can't protect them." Gordon sat up in his seat. "We're doing everything we can, sir." "I understand that. I also want the media to know as little as possible. We don't want hysteria roaming the city like the incident with The Joker." Gordon nodded, thinking back to those events four years ago. The Joker nearly sent the city into madness and chaos, turning the city's white knight, Harvey Dent, into a killer like him. Many people died, but the biggest blow was Batman taking the blame for Harvey's murders so that what he did wasn't undone. "But these killings are escalating. I don't know how much longer it's going to be before the media knows the full story." Garcia got up from his chair and walked over to his window, looking out. "Then I suggest you find this son of a bitch quickly." Gordon sighed and got up; knowing that arguing with the Mayor would do no good. He left city hall hoping that Batman would be able to figure out who the killer is.

Alfred walked into the master bedroom of Wayne Manor with a tray of food. "Master Wayne?" He called out. He was nowhere in sight. Alfred put the tray down and went into the next room. He pushed keys on the piano, the bookcase sliding over to reveal an elevator shaft. Alfred got in the elevator and rode it down into the lower foundations of Wayne Manor. Exiting out of the elevator, Alfred walked into the dark cave, seeing Bruce Wayne sitting in front of the main computer. "Do you ever sleep, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked. Bruce chuckled a little bit. "Only when it's necessary." He was working on the computer for most of the night. "You know, sleep actually can help you work." Bruce barely paid attention. "Trust me, I know Alfred, but these throat slashings are escalating at a rapid pace. More are happening as the weeks go by." Alfred sighed. He watched Bruce take on all manner of criminals, from mob bosses to psychotic killers. Bruce pointed at the screen. "Hmmm, there is something odd about these slashings." Bruce said examining a picture of the latest victim. "These slashings look like they were done post mortem." Alfred looked at the picture. "Meaning that…?" "These slashes were made to cover up whatever the killer was really doing. Whoever this is, they really don't want anyone to know who they are or what they're doing." Alfred nodded. "Seems like we got a meticulous killer amongst us." Bruce got up from his seat. "Seems that way." They both made their way back up to the manor. "By the way, you have a 4:00 'o clock board meeting at Wayne Tower." Bruce went into his room and rummaged through his closet, "My work never ends, huh Alfred?" Bruce said jokingly. "Never, sir."

In the dark and dank sewers of Gotham, two figures dragged a group of girls through the sewers to the main chamber. The girls had their mouths tapped and looked like they hadn't bathed in quite awhile. "We brought you the best we could find, Master." One of the figures said. "Runaways straight from the bus terminal." A dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Are any of them on drugs?" "No, Master. They have no needle marks on them." The figure walked into the light, his red eyes glistening. "Then bring them…." He grinned, showing his elongated fangs. " Closer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moonlit night sky of Gotham was just the environment for one who stalks the night fighting the injustice of the city. Batman crouched on a roof top, listening in through the city through the comlinks in his cowl. He had been tracking the serial killer who had been stalking the streets of Gotham for almost two weeks now and so far, he hadn't been able to find whoever is doing these horrendous acts. "Something about those throat slashings just doesn't look right." Batman thought to himself. He had examined the slashes on the throats of the past few victims and came to the conclusion that more than throat slashing was involved. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Batman scanned the areas, hoping to find some kind of clue as to the possible identity of the killer but no such luck tonight. Whoever this killer was, they were very meticulous as to not leaving behind any traces. As he pondered these thoughts, a high pitched scream could be heard from a few blocks away from where he was. Batman swiftly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, using the machinations in his cowl to help trace the source of the screams. His search lead him to a desolate part of the city, the section of the city called the Narrows. It was here in the Narrows that Batman's former mentor, Ra's Al Ghul, tried to poison the city with Jonathan Crane's fear toxin wanting the city to be cleansed and for the people to rip each other apart. He reached the source of the screams and saw a sight that he had never seen before. He saw a woman clad in a torn purple dress kneeling over a homeless woman, her face deep in the woman's neck. Batman jumped down to them and startled the woman on purple. His eyes narrowed as he examined this peculiar woman. Her eyes were blood red, matching the crimson dripping from her mouth. "Is this demonic woman the killer I've been looking for?" He thought. Before he could process the situation, the woman pounced at Batman. Batman was able to push her off and land a swift punch combo, but the woman was surprisingly fast and reacted by slashing at the dark knight, ripping through his cape. "This isn't possible for a woman of her size to be this powerful." He thought. The woman landed a swift kick to Batman's head and grabbed him, slamming him into the wall forcibly. Dazed and confused, Batman watched as the woman sped off. Regaining his composure, Batman raced after the woman, chasing her into an alley. "I've got you…now?" Batman stopped. The woman was nowhere in sight, but there was no way she could go through a solid concrete wall. He decided to think about this later and went back to the woman who was attacked. Batman checked on the now dead woman. "Dead, but I was able to stop the killer from completing her work." He thought. He studied the woman and saw not slashes, but small puncture wounds on her throat. "What the hell am I dealing with?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Alfred was sitting in the batcave, awaiting the return of Master Bruce from his nighttime activities. For years, Alfred had mended broken bones, stitched wounds, and provided emotional care for Bruce during trying times. Hearing the familiar rumble of the tumbler, Alfred stood up as he saw the tumbler crash through the waterfall and land on the parking pad. Alfred approached the vehicle as Batman jumped out. "You're home early, Master Bruce." Alfred said. Bruce gave Alfred a small smirk as he walked over to the computer. "I have a reason to be, Alfred." Bruce put in a small usb into the main computer, brining up pictures from his escapades earlier in the night.

Bruce brought up pictures from that night and the previous nights, pictures of the serial killer's victims from the past few weeks. "Tonight might have just been the crack in the case I needed, Alfred." He showed the pictures. "These victims all had their throats slashed and I noticed how they were made post mortem. Now, these pictures I took tonight show a different story." He pulled up the homeless woman he encountered that night. "I found this woman attacking this one earlier. I got there before she could finish her work." Bruce zoomed in on the picture, showing not a slashed throat but two small puncture wounds on the neck. "Small puncture wounds?" Alfred said looking at the pictures. "I bet all the other victims had those too before they had their throats slashed." Bruce said. "There was something else too. The woman who I stopped tonight had incredible speed and strength. No one her size should be able to do what I saw tonight." "What are you saying, sir?" Bruce looked at Alfred. "I rather not say yet until I'm sure, but what I'm thinking sounds crazy." Alfred nodded. "Should I prepare some late night supper, sir?" "That would be great, Alfred." Bruce said working on the computer. Once Alfred left, Bruce pulled up information pertaining to his theory-vampire lore.

A woman clad in purple ran through the dank sewers of Gotham, blood dripping from her mouth. She entered the main chamber and went over to a figure standing there, looking at a small TV. "Master, I have news." The figure turned around to face the woman. "And what news would that be?" He asked, his red eyes glaring at her. "When I was at the surface, I encountered a person unlike any I've seen, Master. He was clad in a black outfit. He looked like a bat!" The figure was looking back at the TV, but at the mention of bat he swiftly turned his head. "A bat?" He started walking down the chamber. "I've heard of these stories of a giant bat roaming the city, but I just assumed they were about me." The woman slowly approached him. "What should we do about him, master?" The figure smirked. "Nothing. I've heard the rumors of this city's Batman. If they are true, he'll come to us, and then we'll deal with him." The figure laughed a little before walking into the shadows.


End file.
